


Their Anniversary

by TRMGee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anniversary, Bard of Rage - Freeform, Ends up getting really sweet, Game Over, Gay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Page of Hope - Freeform, Sadstuck, Starts out sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRMGee/pseuds/TRMGee
Summary: Losing people in your relationship is hard, but you have to keep living.And even Immortality has it's limits
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 13





	Their Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I should turn this into a full blown fic, but I might if people enjoy it enough.
> 
> BTW, the ship idea, Jake/Hal/Dirk, came from some discord server mayhem and is called either ^2 or Bell Peppers.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this short fic.

Jake lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He lay alone, the king sized bed empty on both sides. He checked his phone. August 18th, their anniversary. He closed his eyes, letting his phone drop onto the sheets beside him.

They would have gone to that one cottage today, their secret space, just the three of them. They’d go swimming in the lake, sit and watch the waves on the beach, late night forest walks, all until the 20th, when they would head back home.

Oh, the laughs that would be shared. Jake could almost hear it. Dirk sitting in the shallow part of the lake, drenched as Hal played innocent. Jake would have to help him out and dry him up. 

He smiled. They would be so happy for those 2 days, just the three of them, doing what ever they wants whenever they want. 

But things weren’t like that anymore. 

Jake sat up and looked over at the dresser. There sat their shades, Hal and Dirks. Hal’s still had a faint glow, his last birthday present, a security system. Dirk’s had a small chip in it, from his last fall.

Tears began to slip down Jake’s face as he remembered.

Hal had deleted almost all of his code, Dirk and Jake not able to save the remaining bits. It was a heavy hit on them, but even harder on Dirk. 

Jake knew it had been bad, but he didn’t expect to come home to find, well, Jake didn’t want to think about that. Dirk always had a thing with heads I guess. 

Jake got all dressed up, in his improved God Tier battle gear. He got ready to head out, looking back at the dresser. He saw the last picture of the three of them, All smiling and holding onto each other. He wiped a small tear from his cheek.

“Happy 1,238th Dearests.” And with that, he left the house, heading to the battle that will hopefully be his last.

* * *

Jake landed hard on the ground, wings furling behind him. He looked up at the Bard of Rage, a crooked smile on the trolls Face. Of all the people, why them. Why were they the last 2 left. Everyone else chose to rest once they hit 60-100, but he and the clown wished for immortality, to bring their view of peace to the world.

Jake got back on his feet, his wings spreading wide. They had been fighting for centuries, never losing, but never winning. But not this time. Jake began to glow with pure hope. He was the Page of Hope. He would not let Hope die like this, not to a clown with a god damn cod piece. He rushed Gamzee, grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up above the ground. His eyes glowed white with pure determination as a white encasement surrounded them. The purple blood looked around, panicking.

“WhAt ArE yOu DoInG mOtHeR fUcKeR?!? yOu’Ll KiLl Us BoTh!!!” Gamzee fought back, kicking and punching.

“I’M PUTTING AN END TO THIS! WE ARE GOING DOWN TOGETHER, LIKE IT WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE!” The hope began to close in on them, Drowning out the Highbloods Screams of protests. Jake closed his eyes, letting it consume him. He was not Jake English, He was Hope, and He was happy with that.

* * *

  
  


Waking up was strange. He shouldn’t be waking up. He was dead, last he checked, or well, he was hope. Jacob Harley English sat up on the grassy field looking around. 

There was no way he could be here. He was in the forest near the cottage, the clearing he and Dirk and Hal came to to stargaze. He stood up, looking down at himself. He didn’t look a day over 20, even though he was supposed to be over 1,000 years old.

The dream bubbles. He remembered those. They were where everyone in the game went to when they died. Wait, when everyone died…

The adventurer ran towards where the cabin was, seeing the smoke. They must be here, they had to be. He threw open the door and… there they were, talking on the couch, looking just like he remembered. Hal and Dirk turned to see Jake in the door way to their cabin, tears now swelling in his eyes. Hal smirked. 

“What took you so damn long? I thought you’d last, like, 60 years? Where’d you get the other, what, 1,201 years?” Dirk elbowed him, getting a chuckle from the ai.

“What Hal means to say is, We missed you Jake.” They both got up and embraced the Page. 

He won, and now, here was his reward.

And it was perfect.

**_GAME OVER._ **


End file.
